


Clinging

by xxFuyukaina_Bakaxx (FindingSchmomo)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingSchmomo/pseuds/xxFuyukaina_Bakaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Alfred is a normal happy go lucky high school kid whose biggest worry is getting away with not doing his homework. That is, until a Russian freak transfers into his class and starts ruining his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It isn't really 'mature' until later. But I'll leave it at that anyway.  
> Warnings: implied attempted rape, some violence

_It was so very cold. The small nine year old boy shivered helplessly, hugging himself tightly. A little girl, five years of age, snuggled close to him. She too shivered violently as she desperately clung to her elder brother for warmth. It was of no use though; he was chilled to the bone. They both were. The pair watched hopefully as their older sister slaved over the firewood, trying to light it. She was 14 years of age, with short silvery hair and budding breasts._

_Finally, the young woman succeeded and a tiny flame of hope illuminated the dark frozen room. The two smaller children quickly scurried closer to the small fire. They didn't dare breathe, less they extinguished their last ray of warmth. The eldest sibling quickly sat down beside her brother and sister, holding them close. The fire was slowly growing, casting its warm comforting glow on the shivering family._

_It all ended quite suddenly as the door slamming open with a loud bang that made the smallest girl whimper in fright. The gust of wind rushed through the open door and extinguished the fire quickly, only to leave freezing air in its wake. The boy wanted to cry in frustration but fell silent when the unmistakable thud of heavy footsteps rang through the air. The tiny girl tightened her grip on her brother and the boy returned it just as frightened._

_The eldest stood up protectively over them, though the others could feel her fear shedding off her in waves. The boy bit his lip at his inability to protect them. Sure he wasn't the oldest but he was the man! He should be able to protect his sisters from him. He watched silently, trying to shield his younger sister and warm her as the man they all knew too well entered the home. The stinging stench of vodka permeated the air as the man walked forward. He still clutched a half empty bottle of the offending alcohol in his hand. The boy held his younger sister close, wishing the man to just go away._

_Of course the man did not, instead he stalked even closer to his older sister. A predatory smirk crawled upon his dirty face as he advanced. The young woman was trembling in fright and tears were threatening to spill over her eyes. She spoke quietly, trying to hide her trembling fear. He responded with a loud yell full of atrocities. The boy quickly covered his little sisters ears trying to protect her innocence. The man quickly lunged, grabbing the young teen's arm tightly and pulling her toward him. She almost fell into him with the force, crying out in surprise. She wrenched at her arm, but it only made him tighten his bruising grip further._

_The teen was squirming, thrashing, anything to get away from the man. The man's smirk only grew as he whispered into her ear. The boy could only assume they were filthy things. He needed to do something but he was afraid. The scars still healing on his back were a testament to the man's violent streak. Another cry from his sister and he looked up to see her fighting with new found strength. The boy's eyes widened when he saw his sister's shirt was almost completely unbuttoned and merely hanged there. What was the man trying to do? His nine year old mind furrowed in confusion._

_His sister's face was a painting of fear, anger and embarrassment all swirled into one. She was covering her chest protectively but the man continued unabated. The boy new he needed to stop this, needed to stop this now and forever. He looked around the room quickly for some sort of weapon. His eyes fell upon a dirty old pipe that had fallen into the corner. The house was in a horrid state with wiring hanging dangerously from the ceiling and the plumbing falling apart. He tried to disentangle himself from his younger sisters hold. It only made her latch on harder._

_He whispered soothing words to her and she finally loosened her grip. The boy threw a glance over at his older sister. The man was absorbed in his work of undressing her and hadn't noticed him yet. Quickly, he scurried over to the pipe and grabbed it. He winced as the pure coldness of the piece of metal bit at his skin. He ignored it, he needed to help his elder sister. Flexing his grip on the pipe, he turned back toward the scene._

_His sister was now crying helplessly as the man continued unfazed. The boy's eyes hardened and he rushed toward the man and smashed his head, careful not to hit his sister. The man's grip loosened immediately and he crumpled to the ground with a pain-filled shriek. The teen girl quickly backed away covering her chest and watching the scene unfold with wide eyes. The man was yelling, spilling out curses and threats to all three of them. The boy wasted not another moment in swinging the pipe down. There was a sickening crack and the man fell silent. Blood pooled from his head and the boy found the glimmering ruby liquid to be quite pretty._

_Almost unconsciously, he repeatedly continued to hit the man with his pipe. His arms refused to stop even though he new their tormentor was dead. They just continued to lift the pipe and smash it back down on the body. He wasn't even aware of the tears spilling down his cheeks as he did it. He probably would of continued in this rhythm for hours if his older sister's voice hadn't reached him. ___

_"Ivan" She murmured in utter shock, still trying to grasp the situation before her. The boy, Ivan, began to tremble and the pipe fell from his hands in a hollow thud. He slumped onto the floor as his legs gave way. He was breathing heavily, his chest heaving and his eyes wide. He accidentally placed his hands in the pools of blood. He quickly retracted them, trying to wipe them of on his coat desperately. The blood refused to come off, staining his hands an angry, accusing red._

_His elder sister remained silent, her mind in chaos at what had just happened. Her brother was in a similar state. The two were snapped back into reality at the soft voice of their younger sister. They turned to her sharply and trembled as she spoke what none of them wanted to accept._

"Брат, ты убил отца."

"Brother, you killed father."


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad!" Alfred said annoyed, trying to pull away from the embarrassing embrace. His father finally relented, letting him slip away from his grasp. The boy huffed, tightening his grip on his Captain America backpack. He saw the bus pulling up and grinned brightly. Before he could get on though, he and his brother were wrapped in another suffocating hug. "Dad!" Alfred yelled once more as he tried to push away.

"I'm sorry." Arthur, their father, murmured pulling away once more, "It's just my two baby boys are growing up! I cant believe you're starting at your new school already." Alfred rolled his eyes and made a noise of displeasure as his father fixed his hair. He tried to tame the wild strand of hair that lay on Alfred's head but it was of no use. Defiantly, it sprang back up as if it only wanted to mock the Englishman and his failed attempts. "All right, off you two go. Be good." Arthur said, straightening up as the twin boys headed toward the waiting bus.

"Alfred! Don't get into any trouble!" He called after them, "And Matthew! Don't be afraid to talk to others!" It wasn't his fault he was protective and wanted them to have the best start at their new school. No one could blame him for it after what they had been through.

Nevertheless, Alfred groaned as he took a seat on the bus. Matthew slid beside him, trying to hide his red embarrassed face behind his white plush polar bear. The bus roared to life and they left their father behind. They were the first stop, and being the only kids on this street they were alone in the vehicle. Alfred frowned, he wanted to meet some new friends already!

Alfred was very excited at the prospect of his new school. The two brothers and their fathers had recently moved into this new neighborhood during the summer. Their old neighborhood had been quite frightening and the teacher that taught them there was always mean towards them. People in the neighborhood kept throwing things through their windows and writing on their garage door. Whenever he or his brother asked the teacher a question she would only say that she refused to teach 'fagot children'. One time, Alfred asked his father what 'fagot' meant. His dad only told him it was a bad word and to never say it again.

Their parents quickly had enough and the family packed their bags and moved to a nicer neighborhood. All the grown ups on their street were really nice but there weren't any children around. Alfred hadn't been very happy about that fact but his English father had reminded him of the new school. He would meet plenty of children to play with when he started attending it in September. Today was that day and so he willed the bus to hurry up and get to the school.

Matthew was much more subdued than Alfred. Unlike his brother, he was very nervous over attending a brand new school. He feared that this one would be just like the other. He didn't like being yelled at for something he didn't understand, nor did he enjoy the other kids making fun of him. He especially didn't like it when all the other students had started attacking him and his brother. He remembered calling for help from their teacher only to be refused and left to fend for himself. They returned home bruised and scratched with Matthew crying. That had been the straw that broke the camel's back. Right after the incident their fathers started to look for a new home.

The bus stopped, causing the two boys to be pushed forward slightly. Alfred recovered quickly and peered over the seats to see more children piling on the bus. Three of them seemed to be siblings, they all had black hair and dark eyes. The eldest of them was tall with long black hair tied in a loose ponytail. The middle child, as it seemed, was slightly smaller than the first and had short black hair but with an unruly strand that curled. He was very animated and quickly climbed into the seat beside his older brother. The elder sibling didn't seem too happy about this. The youngest was a small child, shorter than Alfred by a head. He had short black hair and pale skin. He sat down alone on the seat in front of the twins. Alfred grinned at the prospect of a new friend and quickly sat up.

He nudged the boy in front of them who turned around slightly confused. "Hey! My name is Alfred Bonnefoy! I'm new and going to start the 2nd grade!" Alfred introduced happily. The other boy seemed surprised at the outburst before introducing himself politely.

"Hello Alfred-kun. My name is Kiku Honda and I will also be starting the 2nd grade." Alfred grinned happily doing a fist pump into the air. Kiku blinked at the behavior before letting slip a small smile.

The smaller boy's gaze flickered to the silent child next to Alfred. They looked very similar though the quiet boy had longer wavy hair and blue eyes that almost seemed violet. The boy was focused on the floor, hugging a stuffed polar bear tightly. Alfred followed the smaller boy's gaze and quickly nudged his brother. His twin shook his head and hid farther behind his stuffed animal. Alfred rolled his eyes, turning back to the Asian boy. "This is my brother, Matthew. He's a bit shy." He introduced for his brother who waved his hand tentatively.

"It is nice to meet you Matthew-kun. Are you twins?" The Japanese boy asked softly.

Alfred nodded his head enthusiastically."Yep! Anyways how far is this school?" He asked, impatiently looking out the window.

Kiku chuckled quietly at the boys impatience before responding, "We are almost there. I hope we shall be in the same class." He added with a warm smile.

"Yeah that'd be awesome!" Alfred agreed. Matthew said nothing but his lips twitched into a small smile. Maybe this school would be different.

Fortunately, they were in the same class, class 2A with Mrs. Picket. She was a nice young lady with long brown hair and soft chocolate eyes. Her smile was warm and she was a lenient teacher. Unfortunately, she would have to deal with Gilbert Beilschmidt and Alfred Bonnefoy in one classroom. At first everything seemed perfectly fine, everyone was getting along with each other. Then recess came along and the children were released into the large grassy playground.

Alfred had run off with Kiku to go play on the swings, quickly forgetting about his silent brother. It wasn't very hard to do so, especially when he refused to speak to anyone due to his shyness. Matthew wasn't very bothered by this turn of events. Instead, he leaned against a tree watching his brother swing and holding his fluffy bear. A shadow passed over him and he turned his head to have violet eyes meet red. He blinked and turned to the newcomer. He was around the same height as him but that was when the similarities ended. He soon recognized the boy as his loud classmate, Gilbert.

Gilbert had short snow white hair and bright red eyes. His clothes were already covered in dirt and recess had only started three minutes ago. He wasn't the most polite child and was quite self centered. "Hey! You're that quite kid right?" He asked bluntly, coming closer. Matthew reddened, backing away slightly toward the tree and clutching his bear. "Hello? Hey! Come on! Speak! Are you stupid or something?" Gilbert continued, getting slightly angry at receiving no response. The shy boy shook his head, hoping the albino would just go away and leave him be.

"Why can't you talk? Only idiots can't speak." Gilbert said, frowning as he reached a hand out to shake the other boy. Matthew let out a startled squeak and tried to squirm away desperately. His violet eyes began to tear up but the albino didn't notice. "So you can make noises? Then talk!" He shouted, shaking him harder. The silent boy let out another whimper as he was shaken violently. He tried pushing at his classmate weakly in order to stop him.

"Hey! What are you doing to my brother?" Alfred yelled, appearing next to his crying twin. Gilbert blinked in surprise at the sudden intrusion.

"I was just trying to get the idiot to speak." He answered, letting go of the shy boy. Matthew quickly backed away, burying his face into the soft white comforting fur of his bear. Alfred glared at Gilbert angrily, putting himself between the albino and his brother.

"Matthew is NOT an idiot! Don't you dare ever call him that again!" Alfred yelled defensively. Gilbert raised a brow, his own anger growing.

"Well maybe if he actually  **talked**  then I wouldn't think he was an  **idiot!** " He punctuated his words with two hard shoves. In moments the two were rolling around on the ground kicking and punching. A ring of other students formed around them as they fought and spit out insults at each other.

Kiku quickly fled from the ring of students to find a teacher. Matthew watched worriedly as his brother fought the albino. He shied away from the group before frowning at himself. What was he doing? His brother was fighting for him! He quickly set Kumajirou, his bear, down on the grass near the tree before returning to the two. He squeezed through the crowd and grabbed at Alfred's arm. His brother glared at him and Matthew gasped when he saw that his brother had the beginnings of a black eye. It caused him to loosen his grip on the arm and led to the two boys fighting once more.

"Please stop." He whispered softly, tears slipping down his face. Seeing his brother hurt always made him hurt too. The two fighting students froze at the sound of the silent boy speaking.

"I knew you could talk! So you're just an idiot for not doing it soon enough." Gilbert declared happily. It received him a punch to the face which knocked him to the ground in his surprise.

"My brother is NOT an idiot. You're the idiot!" Alfred spat, his body trembled in anger. Gilbert was about to kick at his feet when Mrs. Picket rushed toward them with Kiku at her heals. She did not look amused. Gilbert inwardly groaned, this was so not awesome.

"You two are coming with me to the principle's office! We do not take fighting lightly in this school! We're calling your parents." The two frowned as they were dragged away by there sleeves. The crowd dispersed obediently since the students had lost interest. Kiku hesitated before deciding to hang out with his other friend Heracles for the rest of the recess. Matthew, on the other hand, quickly ran after the pair of troublemakers (after picking up his bear of course). He felt guilty for getting his brother in trouble.

The two were pushed into the administrators office toward the desk that housed an elderly lady. Matthew snuck into the room unnoticed by Mrs. Picket who left after depositing the two boys. He padded beside his brother and slipped his hand in his. Alfred jolted at the feeling before noticing it was merely his brother. He smiled down at him and squeezed his hand comfortingly. The elderly lady hung up the phone with a sigh before peering at the trio in front of her.

"Again Gilbert?" She sighed, quickly picking up the phone and dialing a number. "Go sit down. I know your number by heart from constant use." She snorted and waited for the phone to be picked up.

"Good to see you too Mrs. Miller." Gilbert answered with a grin before sitting down on the chair and swinging his feet impatiently.

Mrs. Miller straightened slightly as the phone was picked up. "Hello Mr. Beilschmidt...yes again...He got into a fight with one of the new kids...Yes...Thank you" She hung up the phone and turned to the albino. "I don't know how your father deals with you" She sighed with a slight smile.

"I don't know what your talking about Mrs. Miller. I'm just being my awesome self." Gilbert responded with a smirk.

"Right." She huffed, unconvinced, before turning to the brothers. "Hello dears, what are your names? I need to call either your Mother or Father. Do you know who would be freer around this time?" She asked mechanically.

"I'm Alfred Bonnefoy and this is my brother Matthew. Umm... I think you should call our Dad since the shop can stay open even if hes not there." Alfred decided, Matthew nodded in agreement. She nodded in turn, pulling out one of the files. The name Bonnefoy read on the front of it. She scanned the page but paused, furrowing her brows. With an awkward smile she turned back to the two.

"I'm sorry but with your umm... _situation_  you'll have to specify which father." Gilbert raised a brow and tilted his head towards the two in confusion. The twins seemed unfazed. "Dad is Arthur" Alfred clarified and the woman nodded gratefully before picking up the phone.

"Hello Arthur Bonnefoy this is Patton Elementary School calling about your sons...Well it seems they got into a fight with another student...No it was both of them...I'm positive since they are both here...We need you to come to the school in order to sort this little scuffle out in order to prevent it from happening again...Yes I understand you're very busy...If that's the case should I call your husband instead?...I'm glad you've changed your mind...If you could hold the blasphemies sir it would be much appreciated...No you cant speak to him now...Sir, wait until you arrive here...Sir, calm down...Alright fine" She turned down to Alfred with an irritated expression and handed him the phone. "Your father demands to speak with you."

Alfred took the phone and put it to his ear. "Hello?...Hey Dad...Yes I know it's the first day...It wasn't my fault!...No...Mattie's fine, he didn't fight at all...Alright...Yeah bye...yeah, yeah whatever...I don't want to say it!...You wouldn't dare!...Ugg fine, I love you too." He said the last part quietly, his cheeks tinted pink before handing the phone to Mrs. Miller. Gilbert was laughing in his chair and Alfred glared at him as his face reddened more in embarrassement. The lady took the phone with a smile before turning back to the conversation.

"See you soon Mr. Bonnefoy." She hung up with an irritated sigh. "I cant wait to meet your father in person." She muttered dryly. "Now go sit with Gilbert, fight and I'll go corporal on your behinds with this ruler. You know I'll do it, Gilbert." She added with a warning glare. The trio nodded obediently and stayed silent. Matthew sat between the two and the room felt tense.

Mrs. Miller bent down, opening a drawer. She pulled out two ice packs and cracked them easily. She handed one to to each beaten boy. Alfred thanked her before placing it over his darkening eye and Gilbert placed it on his swelling cheek. Matthew felt even worse about his brother's predicamet as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Mattie, how long you gonna keep up this silent thing?" Alfred finally asked. He, himself, couldn't stay silent for long and the atmosphere was suffocating him. Matthew turned to his twin and leaned over to his ear.

"I don't want to talk to other people. What if I say something wrong like at our last school?" He whispered quietly. Alfred's expression softened and he squeezed his brother's shoulder reassuringly.

"This school is different Mattie! You don't have to worry." Alfred assured. Gilbert watched them feeling left out. He could only hear half of the conversation but still payed attention, trying to fill in the missing pieces.

"I'm still afraid." Matthew murmured into his brother's ear.

"Gilbert, your father is here." Mrs. Miller announced as she saw the familiar car pull into the parking lot from one of the video screens. She saw the familiar blond man leave his car and walk over to the entrance. A couple more strides and he entered the room. Alfred gaped at the man. He was massive! And muscular! Gilbert's father was tall with blond hair slicked back. He had piercing blue eyes and a no nonsense aura about him.

"Hello Sarah." Mr. Beilschmidt greeted. "It's nice to see you again. Though I'm not very happy about the reason." He sent a glare at his son who pretended to act innocent.

"Hello Ludwig. We're waiting for Alfred and Matthew's father now. He should be here shortly." Ludwig nodded, sadly he was familiar with the whole process.

"I'll wait in the office. Gilbert come on, tell me what you did this time." He sighed as Gilbert hopped off the seat to follow him. The door closed with a click and the twins were now alone with the lady.

"It seems your father is here too." Mrs. Miller said after a few minute, looking at the screen. "Is he blond, too?" She asked.

"Yep." Alfred answered and waited for his father to come in. The door opened and the short Englishman entered with a scowl etched on his face.

"Hey Dad!" Alfred greeted, only to receive a glare.

"Dont 'hey dad' me, Alfred. You've been in school for less then three hours and already you've gotten into trouble. Worse you brought Matthew into it." Alfred groaned, crossing his arms with a frown.

"Hello Mr. Bonnefoy, please go into the office. The principle will be with you in a moment." Mrs. Miller said politely. Arthur nodded absently before making his way to the door. Alfred and Matthew quickly followed suit and they entered the office.

Ludwig was already seated with Gilbert beside him chattering about his innocence and that the world just couldn't handle his level of awesomeness. Arthur's eyes widened when he recognized the man who was standing up to shake his hand. Ludwig also paused in recognition.

"Mr. Beilschmidt it's err good to see you." Arthur said awkwardly, shaking his hand. Why did his sons have to make trouble with his old boss' son?

"Yes. So Arthur I didn't know you had children?" Ludwig questioned glancing down at the twins. If he remembered correctly, his prior employee had married another one of his older employees. They were both men though, which meant child birthing was impossible.

"Francis and I adopted." Arthur clarified and Ludwig nodded in understanding.

The door opened and a man with light brown hair hurried in. "I'm sorry for the wait. Things are a bit hectic, it being the first day and all. Ah, Mr. Beilschmidt nice to see you again." The principle greeted, shaking the tall blond's hand.

Ludwig sighed, "I'm not very proud of the fact the whole staff knows me so well." He sent a glare in Gilbert's direction which was promptly ignored. The principle chuckled lightly before turning to the newcomer.

"Hello Mr. Bonnefoy, right? I am Mr. Douglas." He introduced and Arthur shook his hand. The five took their seats and the principle quickly explained the situation.

"Mrs. Picket has informed me that Alfred and Gilbert were fist fighting over some unknown cause when she broke them up. Would any of you two care to explain?" He asked, looking at the accused pair.

Alfred quickly stood up and began telling his side of the story, "I was swinging on the swings when I saw Gilbert pushing Mattie. So being the hero, I went over there. Then he called Mattie an idiot so I beat him up." Alfred explained easily.

"Hey! You didn't beat me up! I was so going to win that fight!" Gilbert shouted before Ludwig shushed him angrily.

"Alright Gilbert, whats your side of the story?" The principle asked mechanically. "And please, keep the adjective 'awesome' to the minimum." He added from experience.

"Well I was just being my normal awesome self and saw that kid that didn't talk the entire morning all alone by the trees. So I went over and talked to him but he refused to speak. I  _may_  have called him an idiot but it wasn't my fault!" Gilbert quickly added defensively. The principle rolled his eyes and he settled them on the other twin.

"And Matthew? Can you tell us what happened?" He asked softly. Matthew stared at the principle before focusing on the ground and shaking his head.

"Y'see! He wont speak!" Gilbert shouted, pointing his finger for emphasis.

"He's shy!" Alfred defended as he glared at Gilbert angrily, warning him to shut up.

The principle sighed tiredly before looking back at the silent boy. "Matthew, please tell us what happened." He tried again, hoping the boy would come around. Instead, the boy sat up and pulled at his father's shirt. Arthur leaned down obediently as Matthew whispered into his ear. The Englishman listened carefully and frowned glancing over at Gilbert. Matthew pulled away when he was done and sat back down. Once more, he hid beneath his polar plush. "Well?" the principle questioned, his eyes trained on the short blond man.

"Apparently, Matthew was standing by the trees alone. Gilbert approached him and spoke to him. Matthew didn't speak because he was frightened. Gilbert started calling him an idiot and shaking him. Alfred appeared and started defending him. Gilbert called him an idiot again and the two started fighting." Arthur relayed to the principle.

"I told you!" Alfred said happily, grinning in triumph.

"Alright, now that we have the issue all cleared up, Gilbert, apologize to Matthew" He ordered sternly. The albino sighed and looked over at the silent boy.

"I'm sorry I called you an idiot." He said obediently and received a forgiving nod.

"Good. Now, we don't take fights lightly here so as punishment the both of you are to clean up the classroom during lunch for the next week." The pair groaned and slumped into their chairs. Alfred tried to protest since he was only being the hero but his father sent him a warning glance. "All right, thank you very much for coming. It was nice meeting you Mr. Bonnefoy. You three should return to your class."

* * *

Alfred groaned as he was pushed into the empty classroom by Mrs. Picket along with Gilbert. The two glared at each other before separating into different corners of the room. Matthew had tried to enter in order to help his brother with his cleaning but had quickly been shooed away by the teacher. In her mind the boy was merely a victim and since he didn't actually throw a punch, he should not be punished.

Gilbert quickly made his way toward the front board and grabbed an eraser. Skillfully, he began cleaning the whiteboard; he was quite an expert at it by now. Alfred watched him before mimicking his movement on the side board. Though it soon became apparent that some of the black streaks would not come off. Alfred glared at the offending smudges before muttering at them. "Stupid board."

Gilbert let out a laugh as he heard the other boy. "So your brother talks to nobody and you talk to everything, including white boards?" He mocked with a cocky grin.

"Shut up!" Alfred shouted sending him a glare. It wasn't very intimidating with the pinkish tint of embarrassment plastered on his cheeks. Gilbert laughed more so Alfred did the only sensible thing. He threw his eraser at him angrily. The albino dodged it easily and gave his classmate an evil smirk.

"Fine, then I guess I wont tell you how to get rid of the smudges. You'll just get into more trouble and have to spend your  _entire_  life cleaning this room." Gilbert stated cruelly. Alfred frowned, he did not like that idea of being a prisoner in this classroom and slaving over some stupid whiteboard for the rest of his days.

"Then tell me how." He demanded the albino, crossing his arms to look more official. Whenever his father wanted him or Matthew to do something he'd cross his arms and use a certain tone in his voice. It always seemed to work.

"Nope. You have to ask nicely." Gilbert replied, unfazed by his classmates attempts at authority. Alfred scowled, he still hadn't mastered his father's technique.

"Fine! Gilbert will you  _please_  tell me how to get rid of the stupid smudges?" He asked, spitting out the word angrily.

Gilbert grinned but paused before giving the valuable information. "Wait. Tell me I'm awesome and I'll tell you." He added evilly, his eyes glinting with mischief.

Alfred rolled his eyes, "You're awesome, though not as awesome as me" He added with a smirk.

"Hey!" Gilbert yelled, a frown now painted on his pale face.

"What?" Alfred asked with his face woven into an image of pure innocence. "All you said was that I had to tell you that you were awesome and I did." He clarified, his expression then darkened and the smirk reappeared. "So hand over the info."

Gilbert scowled at the loophole before brightening. "Fine, only because that was a pretty awesome idea. You need to use the spray thingy. Teachers usually keep it in the desk." He explained helpfully. The albino padded over to the desk and began pulling out drawers, any sense of privacy eluded him. He made a little 'ah ha' noise and pulled out the spray bottle. He held it out with a triumphant pose and Alfred raised a brow while also trying to cover his smile. "Okay, so you spray it and then wipe." Gilbert explained as he sprayed the clear liquid onto one of the smudges on his board. He took the eraser and passed it over the offending blackness. The stain came off like magic.

"Catch." Gilbert ordered flinging the bottle toward him. Alfred caught it easily with a grin. Sharing the bottle between them they were able to clean the boards with relative ease.

"Now what?" Alfred asked as Gilbert put the now half empty bottle away in the desk.

"We eat." Gilbert answered, going over to his cubby in order to grab his lunchbox. Alfred followed after, grabbing his tin lunchbox decorated with Captain America stickers. He glanced over at Gilbert to see his box decorated in Batman stickers along with...chicks, the bird kind. He focused on the former as he came over to him.

"You like superheroes too?" Alfred asked excitedly as Gilbert blinked up at him.

"Well, they're awesome so duh I like them." Gilbert answered matter a factly before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"You know, I'm going to a be a superhero too one day. I'm gonna beat the villains and save the girl! I'll have a cape and everything!" Alfred said excitedly and waved his hands about to further enhance his point. Gilbert didn't seem too impressed.

"Yeah right. If you ever do become a hero you'll never be as awesome as Batman" Gilbert stated with certainty. Alfred glared at the albino and crossed his arms with a huff.

"Batman isn't even that cool. Captain America is the awesome one!" He announced and Gilbert laughed at his nonsense. Alfred scowled before sitting down next to the albino and pulling out his fruit punch juice box.

"Hey, Alfred. You're awesomer than I thought. Truce?" Gilbert asked. Alfred pretended to think hard about it before nodding.

"Truce." He sucked on his juice happily, two friends in one day.

"Oh by the way, your brother is pretty cute." Alfred promptly spit out all his juice and whacked Gilbert upside the head with a yell. The albino only started cackling as he rubbed his head. "I was just kidding." He lied between laughs.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad! Why do I have to be punished for being Mattie's hero!" Alfred whined as he shuffled into their home. Matthew was close behind and Arthur followed, an aura of irritation surrounding him.

"Alfred! You got into a fight on your first day of school and made me leave work. Stop complaining, I could give you a much harsher punishment than no TV for the day." Arthur growled out, setting down his sewing machine on the floor by the door. "Now, would you like me to make any-" Arthur began before his sons quickly interrupted him.

"NO!" He blinked at them and reddened slightly at his inability to cook. "Dad, you KNOW you're not allowed in the kitchen!" Matthew scolded, he had inherited his culinary skills from his Papa, thankfully. Arthur rolled his eyes with a frown.

"I'm not that bad..." The twins begged to differ, listing many occasions when the Englishman had given them, along with many friends, food poisoning.

"Fine, fend for yourselves." He said playfully, grabbing his tea kettle. "I'm making some tea, would you like any?" The twins shook their heads and instead ran up to their room to probably play some game or another. Arthur watched the kettle boil slowly with a soft smile. He remembered the stormy night the tiny twins had stumbled upon their doorstep. It had been like a gift from god. He had always dreamt of having children but fate was cruel and he fell in love with a damn Frenchman. At the time children seemed highly unlikely, what with them being both male. Luckily, his wishes were delivered onto their doorstep.

The kettle whistled and he poured the tea into his cup before sipping at it pensively. He glanced at the clock wondering when Francis would come home from his bakery. He said he'd make dinner tonight so he should be home to start preparing it. It was just like the bloody Frenchman to be late, thinking his bloody charming words would make up for it. He growled at his tea in frustration. He blinked when he realized he had forgotten something.

"Alfred! Matthew! Do you have homework? You better do it now!" He yelled up the stairs and heard the groans of annoyance that followed. There was the thud of two pairs of legs running down the stairs and soon the boys appeared before their father. "I was hoping you'd forgotten." Alfred sighed melancholic, trudging toward the kitchen table. Matthew followed as he told his brother he was overreacting. The pair sat down pulling out their books in order to do their simple second grade math problems. Though to them (specifically Alfred) it was the hardest homework they'd ever had.

"BONJOUR! VOTRE PERE EST LA!"  _(Hello! Your father is here!)_ The door was slammed open and a sing song voice swept through the house. Arthur groaned, rubbing his temples in frustration at the return of the bloody frog. Matthew on the other hand jumped out of his seat with a grin and ran toward his Papa. Francis bent down, picking up the younger twin easily and hugging him close. "Bonjour Matthieu." Francis greeted warmly, "Where is that devilish brother of yours?" He asked playfully, looking around.

"I'm right here, Papa!" Alfred called from the kitchen, waving his arm for good measure. Francis made his way over, still carrying Matthew. He put the boy down and hugged his other son before flicking his forehead. Alfred scowled, swatting at the hand and looked at his Papa angrily

"What was that for?" He demanded.

"Bonnefoys do not pick fights, we make love." Francis answered before straightening up to his regular height. "Arthur! I have not gotten a hello! Why are you so cruel?" The Frenchman whined, padding over to his husband. Arthur glared at him and tried to squirm away when his husband's arms wrapped around him.

"You're late." Arthur noted, resigning himself into the embrace.

"I'll make a delicious dinner to make up for it." Francis said, giving his lover a peck on the lips. "And tonight I'll-" Francis couldn't complete his graphic sentence as the Englishman quickly kissed him to shut him up.

"Not in front of the children!" Arthur scolded, his face red as he disentangled himself from his husband. "Now make dinner before I do." Arthur threatened and the twins looked pleadingly at their Papa.

"Do not even joke of such horrors." The Frenchman said dramatically as he went to the pantry and grabbed his apron. He paused a moment. "Matthieu? Would you like to help Papa cook?" He asked warmly. Matthew nodded vigorously, he had done his homework anyway. Francis smiled and handed the boy a smaller apron.

* * *

Slowly, Matthew was warming up to their new school. No one had made fun of them or bullied them, well except for Gilbert on the first day. In fact, he had started speaking to others, mostly it was Alfred and Kiku though. He still refused to speak to Gilbert. The albino wasn't very happy about that fact.

"Matt! Come on! Just talk to me already!" Gilbert would shout and Matthew would shy away from him. Alfred would then send the albino a glare and Gilbert would sigh in frustration. He wasn't that scary, was he? He pouted and looked over at the younger twin. He really was cute, he didn't know why he thought so. Just the wavy blond hair and adorable curl that bounced in front of him. His soft violet eyes, so different from his harsh red ones. Matthew could be so awesome if only he'd talk to Gilbert! Then his awesome levels would soar into the sky!

"Hello? Earth to Gil!" Alfred said annoyed as he waved his hand in front of the albino's face. Gilbert looked up, his thoughts dispersing as he finally noticed the lunch bell was ringing. "Time for English! Or we'll be late" Alfred notified, getting up to run after Kiku who had already gone ahead with Matthew. Gilbert quickly stood up and ran after his friends into the crowded throng of students. Finally he reached their sides, then furrowed his brows. Where was Matthew?

Alfred and Kiku were conversing as they were pushed forward by the crowd. Matthew wasn't with them and his brother hadn't noticed yet. The German quickly looked around before spotting the quiet child pushing his way through the crowd. Only, he was going the wrong way. Gilbert quickly started to push his way through in the same direction when he discovered the reason for Matthew's behavior. Leaning against one of the trees was Kumajirou, his beloved bear. The twin must have forgotten to pick it up and just now realized.

Matthew wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings. His focus remained solely on his favorite plushy as he pushed through his classmates desperately. It was too special to him...He cherished that bear.

Finally, he was in the clear and ran quickly toward the trees... Just in time for the bear to be picked up by some middle school boys. He froze and stared as the much taller boy now holding his bear. The middle school was attached to the elementary and the older students had their lunch break after the younger students' lunch ended.

"This your bear?" the one holding it asked coldly as he stared at the small fragile boy. Matthew began to tremble in fear and he nodded quickly. "It seems precious doesn't it?" The boy asked his friends with an evil smile plastered on his face. "I wonder what would happen if we tore off its arm..." he mused thoughtfully. Matthew's eyes widened in fear and he tried to reach for the bear but he was easily pushed down to the ground.

"Leave him alone!" Gilbert growled coming over to them, he soon realized the middle school kids towered over him.

"Look! Its that albino freak, the one all the teachers hate." The lead boy teased with a dark chuckle. Gilbert narrowed his eyes dangerously, his hands clenched into fists at his side.

"Give. Back. The. Bear" He said darkly, his white hair shading his eyes. The middle school kid raised a brow and laughed at the tiny second grader.

"That's pretty funny kid." The boy laughed before quickly tearing off Kumajirou's right arm. Matthew let out a strangled cry and he tried to grab at the bear desperately. Without another thought, Gilbert kicked the boy right in the groin. The kid doubled over with a yelp of pain and Gilbert landed a punch on his smug little face. The two other middle school kids quickly grabbed at the German landing punches of their own. Matthew watched in shock.

One of the kids hit Gilbert in the mouth and his lip started bleeding. Matthew suddenly felt extremely angry. He was so afraid of everyone all the time. He hated it, he didn't even realize he hated it until now. This stupid kids hurt Kumajirou and now they were hurting Gilbert, all because of him. And he was doing nothing. His eyes narrowed and without a second thought he punched the first kid he saw. It was a blur after that, all he did was punch and kick blindly and angrily. He was sick of being the victim.

A teacher soon came and separated them all and she gasped at the state of the two elementary school children. The middle school hooligans were sent off to the principle's room immediately while the two younger boys were sent to the infirmary. Matthew was clutching onto his polar bear and its ripped arm while trying to salvage as much stuffing as he could. The bear had ended up in some mud due to the scuffle and it's normal snow white fur was now tarnished brown.

The nurse fussed over the both of them, bandaging up scratches and icing Matthew's eyes which was swollen so much that it would barely open. After she fixed them up the best she could, she left them alone to wait for their parents. "I never knew you could fight. Matt." Gilbert complimented with a new found adoration for the younger twin. Gilbert was surprised to receive a hug from the shy boy. Color blossomed on the albino's cheeks at being held so close by the cute little twin. What surprised him even more though was what happened next.

"Thank you Gil. Thank you so much." Gilbert froze before nodding, his face now bright red. Matthew had actually spoken to him!

Matthew smiled at him warmly and felt like he should say more when the door burst open.

"MATTHIEU!" The Frenchman cried out loudly before hugging the boy tightly to his chest. "Mon pauvre petit Matthieu! Comme tu souffres! Mon pauvre petit ange!"  _(My poor little Matthew! How you suffer! My poor little angel!)_  Francis whispered as he squeezed the life out of his son.

"Papa! PAPA! Je ne peut pas respire! S'il te plait arrête!"  _(I cant breathe! Please stop!)_ His Papa finally listened and let go of his son to look him over closely. Matthew blushed as he realized Gilbert had seen all of that.

"Oh Matthieu, you are so battered! I know, I'll make you some ice cream and then we'll have pancakes for dinner!" Francis announced, happily. Matthew grinned at the prospect before stopping.

"Mais papa..."  _(But Papa...)_ He said softly, anguish prevalent in his voice.

"What is it Matthieu?" His papa asked softly, his worry mounting.

"Regarde..."  _(Look...)_ Matthew murmured, holding up the poor mutilated bear. Francis eyes widened and then softened.

"Do not worry, Arthur can save him."

"He can?" Matthew asked unconvinced, he felt Kumajirou was dead forever now.

"Bien sur. He cannot cook but he definitely can sew." Francis assured, ruffling his son's wavy hair lovingly. That was when he noticed the albino watching them . "Ah hello, you must be Gilbert! I am Monsieur Bonnefoy." Gilbert nodded and was about to speak when his own father entered the room.

"Now you're picking fights with 7th graders, Gilbert?" His father sighed irritably, coming over. "You're ok right?" Ludwig added, quickly noticing his son seemed more beaten than usual.

"Yeah, I'm doing awesome." Gilbert said as he gave the blond a grin.

The bell rang signaling that the class was over and in a flash Alfred appeared in the infirmary. He attacked his twin in a hug holding him close. Matthew hugged back with a smile before Alfred pulled away. "Do you know how I worried I was! Mrs. Picket said some middle school punks beat you up! Then she wouldn't let me see you 'til class was over and I only have 'til the bell rings!" He complained angrily before hugging his brother again. Francis chuckled at his sons before pulling the older one away.

"Get back to class Alfred. I'm taking Matthew home for the day." Alfred pouted then nodded, feeling slight jealousy course through him before he shook it away. Francis chuckled before pushing his son back out the door.

"Can I go home too, West?" Gilbert asked hopefully and the German groaned at the nickname.

"I have to get back to work Gilbert..." His father sighed scratching at the back of his head.

"He could stay with Matthew and I until you can pick him up." Francis offered. It felt weird helping his old boss; he remembered calling him such bad names.

"Please West! Please!" Gilbert quickly begged, he wanted to go on his knees but it would hurt too much. "I promise I'll be good."

Ludwig sighed, running his hand through his slicked blond hair. "Alright, but you better behave! I'll pick you up at three and you'll have to change your clothes in the car. Remember, Feli is coming over for dinner." Ludwig finally acquiesced. Gilbert's eyes shined.

"Thanks West! You're awesome! Don't worry I always behave when Feli comes over!" Gilbert said animatedly, he did love the italian man. Ludwig rolled his eyes, his son did not, in fact, behave ever when the italian was involved. The first time the redhead had come over Gilbert had been compelled to show him Ludwig's handcuff and whip collection along with his questionable magazines. The rest of the night could only be described as awkward, though Gilbert seemed oblivious that it was his fault.

* * *

"Alright, ice cream time." Francis announced running off to the kitchen with Matthew at his heels, though he limped slightly. Gilbert followed and gaped at the huge awesome kitchen. Francis chuckled at the boys face. "You like, Gilbert? This is a true french kitchen." He said happily, he truly did love his kitchen dearly. It was always spotless unless he came home to find Arthur desecrating it with his atrocious murdering of the culinary art. It would take weeks to scrub all the scorch marks off the counter.

"Awesome! Can I have chocolate?" Gilbert asked, jumping on one of the bar seats before wincing as one of his bruises throbbed.

Matthew sat beside him before murmuring, "Strawberry, please". Francis nodded leaning down to get the ice cream out. Matthew gazed at Gilbert once more and the albino turned his head when he felt the other looking at him.

"Thanks again, Gilbert" Matthew repeated and Gilbert blushed once more and focused on the counter.

"Stop saying that." He mumbled, willing his cheeks to stop burning. He had finally gotten the silent boy to talk to him but all he said was 'thank you'. He wanted to have a conversation with the cute twin, not be constantly thanked. Matthew tilted his head silently, confused before taking a bite of the pink ice cream that was placed in front of him.

"When we're done eating ice cream I'll show you our room and stuff." Matthew continued. It felt kind of awkward talking to the albino.

"That'd be awesome Matt." Gilbert grinned and Matthew's cheeks tinted a slight pink. The German found it quite adorable but he didn't say anything. Instead, he focused on his delicious chocolate ice cream. Francis stared at the pair with an amused expression. Then his thoughts got progressively dirtier like they always did. His mind started with 'aww my little boy has a crush' and ended with 'Arthur would look delectable in that sexy pirate outfit...I should go pull that out along with some handcuffs.'

"Excuse-moi, mes enfants" _(Excuse me, children)_ Francis spoke as he went to leave the kitchen. "I have to...prepare something..." He explained vaguely before ascending the stairs toward the master bedroom. Matthew shrugged before turning back to his friend--yes friend. He smiled at the thought as he watched Gilbert finish his ice cream. Gilbert blinked, flushing at the attention the cute boy was giving him.

"Umm...Matt, you're kinda creeping me out..." He said and Matthew quickly blushed before turning away.

"S-sorry! Um here give me your bowl so I can put it in the sink." The twin said quickly trying to recover from the awkward situation. Gilbert let out a laugh at his classmate's red face, it was too cute. He handed the boy his bowl before standing up and wincing. He couldn't wait til tomorrow when everything would hurt ten times more. At least tonight he could enjoy Feli's delicious pasta.

"Gil, wanna come to my room?" Matthew offered to which the albino quickly nodded. He followed his classmate obediently as he lead him up the stairs. They passed the locked door of the master bedroom where...suspicions sounds were emanating from. Matthew quickly hurried passed it, he did  _not_  want to know what his Papa was doing. Gilbert shrugged off the noises, he was more intent on following Matthew and seeing his room.

* * *

Gilbert had already left by the time that Arthur and Alfred arrived home. The former quickly rushed toward his beaten son examining him closely and worriedly. He then hugged him before letting Alfred fuss over his younger twin. Matthew quickly pulled away, more important things on his mind. He grabbed Kumajirou and his severed arm and shoved them into Arthur's hands.

"Dad! Dad can you save him? Please! Papa said you could!" Matthew pleaded as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. Arthur looked down at the bear, assessing the damage. He smiled warmly at his son and nodded.

"Do not worry Matthew, the bear will be fine. I'll go sew him up right now." Arthur declared and Matthew felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders. Kumajirou was going to be just fine. Arthur then turned toward the stairs to go up to his room, it was where he kept his sewing supplies. Francis hid his evil grin as he watched his husband walk up the stairs.

There was a loud piercing scream that echoed throughout the home and shook the house. Alfred's and Matthew's eyes widened and they quickly rushed up the stairs with the identical cry of "DAD!" Francis on the other hand was laughing, bent over the counter as he tried to calm down. Soft footsteps stampeded toward the master bedroom door worriedly. "Dad? Dad!"

"DONT YOU COME IN HERE!" Arthur yelled angrily through the door. The twins halted and looked at each other, confused. "FRANCIS! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE AND EXPLAIN THIS!" Arthur shouted. Francis calmed himself down before skipping up the steps innocently. He found the twins staring at the door in utter confusion.

"Why don't you two go watch a loud movie hmm? Daddy and I have something to... _discuss._ " The two second graders blinked in confusion before shrugging and heading to their room. Francis then opened the door and was pulled in by an angry Englishman.

The twins could hear the loud conversation from their room. Well, actually they could only hear Arthur's part since he seemed adamant about yelling all of his responses in his fury. They listened to the partial conversation curiously.

"Francis why the hell are there rose petals everywhere? And the pictures! When did you take these pictures?...What the hell do you mean Elizaveta installed a camera! Where is it?...What do you mean there are four!...Different perspective my arse! Francis I can't believe you!...What do you mean that's not all?...BLOODY HELL I AM NOT WEARING THAT!...STOP IT!...Francis! Give me my shirt! NOT THE DAMN PIRATE ONE! That's not even a shirt its a piece of cloth!...Get your bloody hands off me you bloody lecherous frog!...No I wont calm down!...I HAVE VERY GOOD REASONS TO BE ANGRY!...Wait, whats that on the table...DEAR GOD! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!...DONT YOU DARE TURN IT ON!" Arthur shrieked. The twins furrowed their brows and there was loud vibrating sound emanating from their parents room. It suddenly stopped and there was more scuffling before their father continued his yelling.

"I swear Francis if you pull out one more toy from that box I-HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! I turn around for one second and you've already stripped completely! Have you no decency?...What children? Shit... FRANCIS I'M GOING TO K-ahh." The yelling abruptly stopped and the twins exchanged glances. Alfred quickly put in the first DVD he could find and raised the volume up loud trying to drown out the weird noises their parents were making. Thank god it wasn't as loud as their father's yelling.


	4. Chapter 4

Ivan woke up knowing today would be a bad day. Not that any day was a good day. Only that today would be much worse. He had woken up from his usual nightmare, trembling and with a loud gasp. After he evened his breathing and had calmed down, the bad feeling settled in.

The first clue was waking up with only one sister beside him. His right arm, as usual, was numb from the bruising grip of his dear younger sister. She was curled around his arm and shivering. Ivan pulled up some of the rags they called sheets in order to cover her more. She twitched in her sleep but did not wake up.

On his left there was an empty space, which was unusual. Usually, his eldest sister would sleep beside him trying to warm them both. Not this morning, though. The space was empty and cold. The twelve year old frowned and tried to pry his arm from his sleeping sibling. The girl's eyes fluttered open and she stared at him sleepily.

"Go back to sleep, Natalia. I will be back" He whispered, soothingly. She frowned and squeezed his arm tighter, telling him silently that she wanted him to stay. Natalia didn't speak much, she didn't like other people. In fact, she ignored everyone but her siblings. They were her world. Ivan sighed and gently detached his arm from his quiet sister.

"Then follow quietly, I must see where Katyusha has gone." He conceded, his sister nodded and slipped out of the old mattress with him. She grabbed onto the end of his coat tightly as he lead the way out of the area set aside for the beds.

Ivan crept towards the dimly lit hallway of the poor Russian orphanage. Everything was dark and dreary, the paint chipping everywhere. He heard the faint noise of hushed arguing and he felt something growing in his stomach. He tensed and continued down the hall towards the voices, Natalia following him wordlessly. Two more hallways and they found the small room that was an office for one of the owners of the orphanage. Ivan peered through a crack in the doorway to see his sister sitting in one of the chairs. She seemed to be begging. A bad day indeed.

* * *

_After the death of their father and sole care taker, the three siblings were forced into a poor overcrowded orphanage. It was out of desperation that they had to live in the horrid place. With no food, no money and no heat they had no choice but to enter the sickly building._

_They slept on an old mattress in the large "bedroom" where many dirty mattresses were left haphazardly. Usually, it was five per bed and they had two other children sleeping with them. There were no assigned beds either, it was first come first serve. There were many nights Katyusha slept on the ground so that her two siblings could sleep on a crowded mattress. The sheets were always dirty and ripped. Worse though they were thin; many children died just from the cold._

_Food was also in short supply. They ate twice a day, a small bowl of porridge and a bit of bread. Sometimes they had a meager strip of chicken. Water was also hard to come by, the pipes always seemed to be frozen. The children were meant to help keep the place in order, though there were few staff members to enforce such rules. Most of the children would curl up in corners in a vain attempt to keep warm instead of work._

_They did have school though, which was arguably the only good thing about the place. Katyusha made sure her siblings attended every day, even though it wasn't a very good education. It was an education none the less. She herself tried only to find it much difficulty. She was fourteen and had yet to grasp the Russian alphabet let alone be able to read. Instead, she dropped out, feeling it better she do odd jobs in the orphanage for some money. She would then sneak out to the nearest town a few miles away and try to buy some warmer clothes for her siblings._

_Even though she dropped out she was adamant that Natalia and Ivan continue their education. Ivan turned out to be a quick learner, grasping the Russian alphabet with relative ease and trying his hand at the English one. That was another thing good about the poor school. They had an English teacher. Katyusha knew English was important to learn, it was the number one language in the world._

_She had always heard stories of poor people going to a far off place called America and earning millions. It was a land of promise that she could only dream of reaching. So, she encouraged her brother into learning the language, hoping some day he could get out of their poverty. Natalia on the other hand was more difficult in the school program._

_She didn't talk or make friends and was hostile towards her teachers. She learned to read Russian easily enough, what with her being quite young but had no interest in learning anything else. It was only until Ivan asked her to try harder that she did._

_Ivan didn't talk in class either. He preferred to observe others silently. He didn't want to be near others. Other people were usually bad anyway. All he needed were his sisters. Everything else was bad and cruel._

_Of course, a deeper reason he didn't dare touch was there too. Ever since he had killed his father he had been afraid. Afraid he would kill someone else, afraid he'd hurt more people until he couldn't stop. Deathly afraid he'd hurt his sisters in the process. No, he'd stay away from others just in case. Other people only caused him suffering. At a young age he closed the door of his heart and bolted it shut._

_So, Ivan, Katyusha and Natalia spent there childhood days in a depressing orphanage. Everyday fighting the cold and hunger. Trying their best to keep from getting sick and surviving the cold winter nights. Three years went by slowly and Ivan truly hated their circumstances. But at least, he reasoned, they were together._

* * *

Back in the cold deserted hallway, the preteen pressed closer to the door in order to hear what was going on. His eyes darkened as he began to listen to the conversation.

"Katyusha, you knew this day would come. We have barely enough food to feed the children we have! You are 17 and therefore must leave. It's the rule. There is no room for discussion." The man stated coldly.

"But Mr. Winter what of Ivan and Natalia?" She continued, wiping at her eyes. The man stroked his white beard and thought a moment in order to recall who these names belonged to.

"Your siblings will continue to be cared for until they too are 17." He answered, his voice detached to the subject all together. Ivan felt his hands clench, they were making his sister leave?

"What will I do for food?" She continued desperately. "I can barely read!"

"That is your problem now isn't it dear? I'm sure you'll be able to find some sort of employment. I can think of one you would excel at from looking at you." He commented, his eyes no longer meeting her face. Ivan slammed the door open angrily, releasing a growl. The two pairs of eyes turned to him surprised. Katyusha's red eyes alerted him that she had been crying.

"Ivan! What are you doing here? Go back to sleep!" Katyusha ordered pathetically, wiping at her eyes in order to hide her grief. Ivan ignored her and instead glared at the man, the owner of the orphanage they resided in.

"Don't dare disrespect my sister!" He yelled angrily and received a raised eyebrow.

"I have no time for these theatrics, Katyusha be gone in an hour or we'll have to remove you by force." Mr. Winter finally announced, ending the conversation. The eldest girl quickly scurried out of the room along with her siblings.

"Katyusha? What is happening?" Ivan asked as he followed her through the halls toward the exit of the orphanage.

"I have to leave Ivan. I'm sorry. There is simply no room for me to stay." She answered quietly. Ivan's eyes widened and he grabbed her about the waist, refusing her to move anymore.

"You can't go. You can't." He demanded angrily.

"I have to Ivan" She murmured trying to pry his arms away from her so she could continue down the hall.

"Then I'm going with you!" He declared, crossing his arms.

She turned around and bent down to his height. "No Ivan. You shall stay here. You get food and a bed along with an education. And maybe you shall be adopted. You and Natalia are staying." She ordered sternly. Ivan frowned at her and shook his head. She softened slightly and hugged him close. "Ivan please. I only want whats best for you and your sister. So stay here and take care of each other. And be good."

He nodded finally but looked at her with such sadness. "And you? What will happen to you?" Katyusha sighed and wiped at her eyes.

"I will try and get a job, maybe I'll be able to adopt you both." She bit her lip and hugged them both tightly, longingly. Ivan held her too and he could tell his sister was crying again. He didn't cry, he refused to be weak when his sisters needed him.

"I promise, one day we'll all be together again." She whispered before pulling away. She gave them each a kiss on the forehead and whispered more goodbyes. As she stepped away she faltered. She felt at her neck and unraveled her scarf with care. She wrapped it back around her brother's neck much to his surprise. Gave them each one last kiss before leaving the halls accompanied by soft sobs.

Ivan watched her go, his fingers touching the scarf reverentially. Natalia stood beside him confused. Her eight year old mind not understanding what really had just happened. "How long will Big Sister be gone?" She asked quietly. Ivan turned to her before looking back at the fading image of their sister.

"I don't know" He answered truthfully.

For the first time in a long time Ivan wanted to hurt something, someone. He thought back to the day he killed Father. He hated thinking about it, it filled him with strange feelings and anger. Lots of anger. He had taken much care to not hurt anyone since then, knowing he could make things worse. The orphanage they were put in after their caretakers death was a poor one. With too many children, most sick. The place was on its last breath. Everyone was underfed and kept in close quarters.

Instead, Ivan had focused his deteriorating mind in school, getting the best grades along with picking up the valuable skill of knowing English. But now, now Ivan didn't know anymore. Bottling down his urges to hurt others had brought him nothing. Merely a pathetic life in a crumbling orphanage and now they had taken away his sister.

He wanted to hurt Mr. Winter because he was to blame. No, he wanted to kill him. Ivan smiled darkly into the empty hall. When was the last time he had smiled? He shook the thought away and instead focused on the idea of ending one of his tormentors' lives. He wondered if there were any pipes lying around.

"Brother." Natalia whispered bringing him from his thoughts, "School starts soon." She murmured. His plans would have to wait. Katyusha had always praised him on his good marks and he knew she would be disappointment if he lagged behind.

"Yes Natalia".

But still, Mr. Winter's days were numbered.

* * *

Ivan could not fulfill his promise for another three years. The urge had grown since then, especially since he received no word of his sister. What if she were dead? Each day with no news brought him further to the depths of insanity.

Mr. Winter wasn't helping his case either. No, he fed fuel to the fire. The owner had taken an interest in the young orphan when he noticed his excelling marks in the poor school. He didn't like it. These children were orphans, abandoned because they were lesser beings. Why was this child so smart? Everyone knew these children would be dead in a few years, the orphanage had a death at least every day from either sickness or malnutrition. Even if they were lucky enough to survive til they were 17 and kicked out they had only a life of poverty ahead of them.

Most of the young adults that left were then victims of alcohol, addiction or suicide. For some the only employment available would be prostitution. Life was quite dreary for a Russian orphan. So why then was this boy so smart? Did he truly believe he could make his life better? Mr. Winter laughed at the very thought. The boy was doomed from the very start, no one would save him. No one would care to even extend a helping hand. Best to break the spirit now before it grew to be a problem.

So, Ivan was subjected to private 'meetings' with Mr. Winter in order to 'discuss' his progress. Of course that was merely a disguise in order to abuse the poor boy. Ivan had scars to prove it. Thankfully, it only stayed at the level of physical abuse. Never did it go to the horrid level of sexual abuse. Unfortunately, one meeting at the tender age of 15 that itself changed quite drastically.

Ivan at first had no idea what his abuser was doing. Usually, he had to take of his shirt in order for the other to whip him. But today he was told to remove his pants. He hesitated, only to receive a slash to his clothed chest with the whip. He gritted his teeth, refusing to cry out before following the order grudgingly. The boy was uncomfortable to say the least. Mr. Winter's eyes felt as though they were eating him up. He knew something was wrong when elder grabbed at him and put his hands where _no one else was suppose to touch_. That's when he began to thrash angrily, forget plans he had to deal with him now.

He wrenched free from the grip and looked around the room desperately. There was no trusty pipe this time. Only meager office supplies. And the whip. The whip that was currently on the floor forgotten. Without another thought he lunged for it and cracked it on his tormentor's surprised back. He smiled at the scream, what a pretty noise. At this moment he wanted nothing more than to hear it over and over again. With that thought he continued to whip Mr. Winter.

Blood ran down his abusers back like a river and he did not stop. Red was such a beautiful color. So rich compared to the shades of gray that surrounded him all his life. He wanted to see more. But Mr. Winter, though bleeding profusely, was not dead. Ivan wanted to make sure he was dead. He kicked the man over so he laid on his bleeding back and knelt down. He wore a dark smile as he wrapped the whip around the orphanage owner's neck tightening it quickly and drinking up the chokes and gags. He heard a sickening snap and Mr. Winter was no more. Ivan stepped away and admired his work. A loud manic laugh sounding from his chapped lips. Tears flooded down his cheeks as he shook from his laughs. He dropped the whip and ran out of the room.

He had done it. He had killed him but he felt worse than ever. His mind felt dizzy and weighted down, his hands once more covered in the angry red color. Accusing him of the murderer he was. He didn't understand anymore. He didn't understand anything. Everything was too confusing and hard and he just wanted to give up on the world. It was too hard, impossibly hard. What was right and what was wrong?

Was killing Father the right thing? He abused them, but he was their father. Was this orphanage the right thing? Sure it was shelter but it was poor and decrepit with death looming over each occupant. Was that right? To be forced to live this way? Was anything right? There were too many shades of gray in his life. The line between good and bad seemed blurrier than ever. Gray. Everything in his life had always been dreary and gray. The red on his hands the only lively color he'd ever experienced.

It was a pretty color, a wonderfully vibrant color. But it carried to many dark things. Death, murder. It carried guilt and hurt and suffering. He didn't know if he should hate the color for bringing him such misery or love it for bringing his boring life some excitement. What he did know was he didn't want the color on him, it reminded him of what he had just done. Ivan didn't know what to do anymore, he didn't know anything anymore.

He wanted his big sister now more than ever.

* * *

There was a lot of chaos following the bloody death of Mr. Winter. Everyone knew Ivan had done it but there was nothing they could do. If they called the police than the government would discover the conditions in this hell hole and they would lose all their jobs. Instead, they stated the prior owner died of old age. The rest of the staff focused on getting Ivan out of their hands, lest they be his next target. He was too young to be kicked out so they tried getting him adopted. But no one was interested in a 15 year old boy.

When a mysterious brunette visited the center and asked for the boy by name it was like a god send. The staff members were jumping for joy at the thought of getting rid of the homicidal child. Ivan though was very confused. One of the staff members had whisked him away from class and had pushed him into the small meeting room used for prospective adoptions. He had never been in it. Inside was a timid brunette man with a soft nervous smile. Ivan was already an inch taller than him though he had not yet finished growing.

"H-hello Ivan. I'm T-toris Lorinaitis and I would like to adopt you and t-take you back home with me to the states." The man spoke quietly with a nervous stammer. Ivan raised an eyebrow and looked at the man skeptically. "You don't believe me..." The other murmured, mostly to himself before fumbling with his pockets.

Ivan wondered what this was all about. Why would anyone adopt him? He was a malnourished teenager with homicidal tendencies. The brunette finally revealed a slightly crumpled letter. He slid it across the table over to the teenager. Ivan stared at it a moment before picking it up tentatively. He blinked as he looked at the script on the envelope that only had his name written on it. Could it be?

With new found interest he opened the envelope slipping out the letter carefully. His eyes widened and he began to read almost desperately.

_Dear Ivan,_

_Brother, I hope you and Natalia are doing good in the orphanage. I'm sorry I have not kept in touch. Where I am there is no time to write and mail a letter, it cost money too and I do not have enough. I know that you are nearing 17 and will be forced to leave the orphanage. I fear for that day. Then I met Mr._ _Lorinaitis_ _. He is a very good friend of mine for the past few months and now he is returning to his home in America. He has offered to take you with him and I pray you let him. I am afraid he has space for only one and so Natalia must stay. But she still has time in the orphanage unlike you. You also speak English. So Ivan, please I beg of you let Mr._ _Lorinaitis_ _take you to America. Hopefully one day we will all be reunited. For now go with him._

_Your Dearest Sister,_

_Katyusha_

Ivan stared at the letter in the rough crude script of his lost sister. He looked at the brunette with wide violet eyes. The man shifted uncomfortably and gave him a weak smile.

"How is my sister?" Ivan asked quietly, looking at the brunette intensely.

"W-well she's doing the b-best she can. She always talks about you and your sister." He responded. Ivan nodded and held the letter close.

"I'll go with you" He whispered.

Toris sat up not hearing the murmur, "I'm sorry? I didn't quite catch that."

"I'll go with you to America" He repeated and then he smiled a sick smile and Toris shivered. What had he gotten himself into?


End file.
